Return to Hogwarts
by JediWizard2348
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their five-year reunion.  While at Hogwarts, they discover how much things have changed...and how they are still changing.


_**Return to Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter One: Dumbledore's Statue**_

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Hermione's wand moved with a swish and flick as her voice solemnly pronounced the incantation. Following the point of her wand, a large velvet cloth began to hover ever so slightly. This cloth was much larger and heavier than what she would have been able to manage when she had learned the charm so long ago. Who would have thought she would ever use it for this? As her wand rose, so did the cloth, revealing a stone pedestal with four animals-a lion, snake, eagle, and badger-holding up a stone basin. Behind the basin, higher up, sat a pair of stone feet, draped over with stone robes. The cloth rose higher, revealing a belt, two hands raising a wand and a scroll, and a long stone beard. Half moon spectacles adorned the face of the aged wizard, who had been the headmaster of the school for so long. Applause broke out on the front lawn of Hogwarts; several witches and wizards were in tears.

"Thank you Ms. Grang-I mean, Mrs. Weasley," Professor McGonagall's voice was frail, lacking the fiery snap it once had.

"Alumni and friends, welcome back to Hogwarts. We are all here today to honor a great wizard and a wonderful man," the headmistress continued. "In some large or small way, he had an influence on each one of us. It is only appropriate that this statue-the largest on the grounds of Hogwarts-be commemorated today, on the fifth anniversary of the final battle of the Great War. As you can see behind me, the work of restoring the castle to its original state has finally been completed-ahead of schedule, nonetheless. When we set to rebuilding, we thought it might take a decade to address all the destruction," McGonagall's eyes trailed off, as did her voice. "However, that was not the case, and the institution is returned to the health and vigor it had under the great man whose statue now adorns our beautifully renovated grounds." More applause filled the air. "And now, one of Professor Albus Dumbledore's many students has been asked to say a few words."

Professor McGonagall backed away from the lectern and stood behind it. Everyone scanned the crowd for a few brief moments to see who would be speaking. Somewhere in the front of the crowd, a tall, dark figure with striking glasses and a lightning bolt scar stood up and walked onto the podium where McGonagall was standing. Somewhat awkwardly, he pulled a paper from his suit pocket, glanced at the audience for a few seconds, and began speaking.

"It's good to see all of you here today to honor such a great man and wizard. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has a long list of accomplishments that do not need repeating. If you are interested in them, check out any history of wizardry, and his biography is sure to be included. I think Dumbledore cared little for these titles and accomplishments. I believe he would say that his greatest legacy was his students and his greatest strength as a teacher was selfless love. We all owe a debt of gratitude to this man. He kept us safe during one of the most dangerous times in the history of magic. His life-and his death-served as a sacrifice to keep hatred and evil from spreading in this world. He was a teacher, mentor, leader, protector, and he was a friend." Harry choked up a bit, clenching his first. A few silent tears ran down his cheek. McGonagall walked up and comforted him on the shoulder. Harry regained his composure and continued.

"Not only this statue, but this school itself, serves as a tribute to his memory, and I know it will always embody the ideals and principles that Albus Dumbledore was committed to. In this way, not only my children, but my children's children's children will be able to know Professor Dumbledore by the lasting mark he left on Hogwarts. If my good friends Ron and Hermione Weasley will join me at the podium, we will light the everlasting flame at the base of the statue now. If you would all pull out your wands and join us, the incantation is _Incendio Gubraithiolux._"

Ron stepped up to the podium and read a copy of the plaque which sat at the base of the statue. "This eternal light represents knowledge, which will always prevail over the darkness of ignorance and hatred. Dedicated in honor of a powerful and wise illuminator by his grateful students and colleagues." Ron, Harry, and Hermione pointed their wands at the base of the statue and silently said the incantation. The crowd joined them and a shower of calm sparks filled the basin. Again, tears and applause filled the grounds. McGonagall stepped back up to the lectern.

"This concludes our commemoration ceremony. Please feel free to make your way around the grounds and visit the entire collection of statues, commissioned by the Ministry of Magic, to commemorate the final days of the Great War." Her cloaked arm gestured across the magnificent landscape of Hogwarts, still glistening in the late morning dew. The bright morning sun shot through the haze and passed over the mountains, illuminating Hagrid's hut at the rear of the crowd. "A feast will be served in the Great Hall in one hour. I look forward to seeing you all there."

With that, the crowd slowly dispersed. Old friends reunited, reminisced, and several commented on how Hogwarts had changed since they had been there.


End file.
